


Here With You

by stevie23



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevie23/pseuds/stevie23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Bradley doesn't go to the Fast Girl premiere, and spends time with Colin instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here With You

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm aware that the Fast Girl premiere was basically a year ago, but this fic was written then and posted to my tumblr account (which I've since-then deleted) and so I wanted it saved somewhere.

 “You should really have gone, you know,” Colin says, poking Bradley in side with a sock clad foot; Bradley only makes a vaguely affirmative noise in return and starts stroking circles into Colin’s bony ankle. Colin sighs happily at Bradley’s small show of affection, and looks back down at the script resting in his lap, not taking in the words swimming on the page as he thinks about the man next to him. Bradley goes back to his book, and Colin watches him read out of the corner of his eyes for a couple of seconds before asking nonchalantly. “Why didn’t you go?”

“It was a long way to drive just for one evening,” Bradley evades, eyes still on the page, and Colin scoffs under his breath.

Bradley hasn’t told him why he’s missing out on his Fast Girls’ premiere, and Colin is baffled as to why Bradley would want to miss is first ever film premiere (Not that Bradley won’t have others, Colin thinks to himself, but there’s something special about your first premiere, something that you can’t recapture the second or the third or any number after that). Colin knows that Bradley could have gone if he has wanted to – there’s no way the Two Julian’s would have had a problem with it, and like Bradley said, it would only have been for one night – and he is genuinely confused about his boyfriend’s reasoning for staying behind. Then again, Colin is constantly confused by Bradley’s antics, always has been, even when they weren’t dating (and even now, two years later, Colin gets giddy thinking about the word ‘dating’ in the same context as Bradley, a flutter in his stomach that makes him feel about 15 years old again, and getting his first kiss.)

“It was too much effort to get to London and back,” Bradley says, and Colin changes his tactics.

“Of course it was,” Colin says, and Bradley, recognising the teasing tone in Colin’s voice, barely has time to put down his book before he has a lapful of skinny Irishman, “What’s the real reason then, hmm?” Colin murmurs against Bradley mouth, and Bradley shifts his legs slightly, so that Colin’s legs bracket his thighs comfortably. “Because I can’t think of one reason why you wouldn’t want to go to the premiere of you first ever film. Can you?”

_Goddamn tease,_ Bradley thinks to himself as Colin ghosts kisses along his jawline. “It’s not _that_ much of a big deal baby,” he hums, running his hands up Colin’s back to tangle in his hair, and smirking at Colin’s broken moan at the endearment.

Colin stops paying attention to Bradley’s jaw long enough to pull back and make eye contact with Bradley, “It is a big deal. It your first movie! That’s such a great achievement! I’m so proud of you!”

“Thank you,” Bradley’s eyes crinkle at the corners when he smiles, and Colin can’t stop himself from leaning in and kissing Bradley’s eyelid.

“Why didn’t you go baby?”

“You wouldn’t have been able to come with me,” Bradley whispers, and Colin stops, shocked. Obviously misjudging the reason for Colin’s surprise, Bradley hastens to say “I’m not blaming you or anything! Just... we still haven’t really told the public that we’re together, y’know, and I want the first premiere of one of my films to be with you there as my boyfriend. Plus, if I’d gone, I wouldn’t have been able to have sex with this _really_ hot guy I know.”

Colin bursts out laughing at the typical Bradley way of making something less sappy and leans forward to press his lips against Bradley’s chastely. “A really hot guy, huh? Sounds like you’re a lucky guy,”

“I am,” Bradley agrees, before surging forward and crushing his lips against Colin’s, hot and wet and demanding.

“Shall we take this to the bedroom?” Colin pant’s out against Bradley’s mouth when they eventually part, both of them already hard and straining in their boxers, and Bradley takes one look at Colin’s flushed face and messy hair before shaking his head.

“Too far,” he explains at Colin’s questioning look, and instead just manoeuvres them both on the tiny sofa the hotel provided until he’s hovering over the smaller man. Using deft fingers, Bradley undoes Colin’s jeans, whispering a fond and teasing “Slut,” between kisses when he finds out that Colin’s not wearing any underwear, and pulls his jeans off his legs before throwing them over the back of the sofa somewhere.

Colin has lost his top somewhere in the shuffling of places and Bradley stares down at him now, naked and stretched out beautifully just for him, cheekbones tinted pink and stomach muscles fluttering and cock jutting up proudly between his legs. “I love you,” Bradley says, delighting in the smile that crosses Colin’s face at the three simple words.

“I love you too,”

“You better. And you should be grateful that I stayed home tonight,” is the last thing Bradley says before he slides his mouth down over Cols’ cock in one smooth motion.

As Colin clenches his fingers in Bradley baby soft hair, and throws his head back, he thinks that he really, really is.


End file.
